


The Pregnant Superhero and Her Amazing Husband

by DaisyDooooo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daniel is amazing, F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant! Daisy, SO FLUFFY, just fluff, this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy gets a craving for a sweet treat in the middle of the night and Daniel is to the rescue.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	The Pregnant Superhero and Her Amazing Husband

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Daniel would be the most amazing husband in the world so here’s a fluffy story from their married/pregnant life. I hope you love it. I’m really terrible at spelling so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes.

There were a couple things that Daniel learned very quickly about pregnant Daisy. 

First, he learned that the phrase ‘You know what sounds really good right now?’ actually means ‘Daniel, will you get me?’. When Daisy got a craving in her mind, she had to have it as soon as possible.

There was one night that Daniel woke up to see Daisy sitting straight up in bed, staring into space, and running her hand over her 6-months-along belly. “Dais, what’s wrong?” he asked as he leaned over to turn the lamp on. 

She turned her head to face him and the tears running down her face became more clear. His concern skyrocketed. “I really want those brownies from the bakery down the street,” she sniffled.

He turned around to look at the clock on his nightstand. 3:41AM. Dammit. “I don’t exactly think that they are open right now,” he softly said trying very, very hard not to make her mad. He moved closer and started rubbing circles on her back.

“I know that!” she shouted through the tears, “That’s why I’m so upset because I can’t have a brownie until tomorrow!”

Daniel wordlessly got out of bed and threw the sweatshirt that was hanging on the bed post over his head. “What’re you doing?” Daisy whimpered.

“We have brownie mix downstairs and I am going too make my beautiful, lovely, pregnant wife some brownies,” he crossed the room and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he left the room. 

Daisy would have normally protested this gesture but, God, she really wanted a brownie. And Daniel really seemed like he wanted to make them for her. So she wasn’t going to complain. 

Forty minutes later, the smell of fresh baked chocolate was wafting through their house. She got out of bed with a smile and wobbly walked down to the kitchen. She found Daniel with an apron and a pair of oven mitts on pulling a pan on brownies out of the oven. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He jumped a little bit when he felt his daughter give him a sharp kick to his spine from Daisy’s stomach.

She giggled, obviously feeling the kick too. “She’s excited,” she stated while using her finger to press back at the kicks. 

Daniel beamed at her. “Just a few minutes to cool and then you are all set,” he said as he took the mitts off and pushed a couple pieces of hair out of her face. A timer went off and he shooed her to the table. “Go, go, sit. I’ll bring you a plate and some milk.” 

Daisy hummed and waddled to the table to take a seat. He brought her a small plate with the corner piece on it and a glass of cold milk. She smiled at the treat and then looked up at her husband as he settled into the chair in front of her. 

“I love you,” Daisy said as such a simple fact. 

“I love you, too,” he said in the same way.

“No,” she took a bite of her brownie and continued with a full mouth, “I mean I’ve literally never loved a person or thing more than I love you.” He just stared at her with a silly grin. “Like who does this? Who gets out of bed at four in the morning so that they can make their whiny wife brownies that she was crying about?”

“I guess I do,” Daniel said as he stole her milk and took a big gulp, “Or anyone that has an amazing, beautiful-“

“Hey!” Daisy cut him off, “You already called me beautiful once tonight that’s enough gushing for one day.” 

“I can gush all I want about you because I,” he took the last bite off of her plate, “made you brownies at four am.” 

She gaped at him for a second, “You did not just do that!” 

He squinted at her, “Did I?”

“Ugh, I love you.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! You can follow me on Twitter @/Daisy_Doooooo if you would like. Thank you for reading. I hope you have an amazing time existing. Love you!


End file.
